


窝

by Lapin_Aria



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin_Aria/pseuds/Lapin_Aria
Summary: CP：Alpha! Mikele x Omega! Laurent筑巢的Omega! Laurent





	窝

Mikele用钥匙打开门，客厅的大灯没有开，只有一盏夜灯尽职尽责地亮着。这是他和Laurent同居的第二个月，Mikele心想着两个人住的感觉真好。他把行李搬进卧室后盯着他们看了一会儿，随即打算回头再收拾。汗湿衣服贴着皮肤的触感提醒他赶紧去洗澡。

当他一头扎进浴室愉快地冲了一个澡以后才发现他的浴巾不在浴巾架上，连他的洗脸毛巾也不知所踪。这使得他不得不湿漉漉地冲到储物柜跟前找新的浴巾，匆忙间他并没有注意到柜子里的浴巾和毛巾的储量比往常减少了一些。他在卧室里把身子擦干，然后打开了衣柜，发现他最喜欢穿的居家T恤不在柜子里！连同里面好几件T恤和外套，另外还少了几条裤子。

“哎？我的卫衣呢？怎么连我的内裤都不见了？”正估摸着不会是自己的男友把它们全拿去洗了吧？他伸手打开了Laurent的衣柜打算先穿他的衣服凑合一下然后去看看洗衣机烘干机里有没有自己的衣服。然而，Laurent的衣柜里没！有！衣！服！也没有裤子。

在他开始思考他们的洗衣机和烘干机好像装不下这么多衣服的同时，他转身看到被他忽略已久的双人床上没有被子，没有床单，也没有枕头。一个认知开始慢慢地在Mikele的脑中浮现：一个发情期的omega可能会筑巢。

他把脑中“为什么Lolo没有在他们的床上筑巢？”这个问题按了下去，把浴巾围在腰间，快步往卧室外走去。路过书房的时候他总算闻到了熟悉的信息素味，他上前敲了敲门，问道：“Lolo？Lolo？你在里面吗？”

他没有听到回应，说了声“我进来了”就打开了门。开门的瞬间屋内的信息素味扑面而来，Mikele深吸了一口气，Laurent香甜的味道让他感到开心。他绕过书桌，终于在书房的角落里看到了一个用各种织物和物品做成的窝。

“晚上好，Mikele。”Laurent坐在窝里，抬头看着Mikele。他的脸很红，但看上去精神不错。

“晚上好，亲爱的。”Mikele蹲下来，把自己和Laurent的距离缩短。“能邀请我进去吗？”

“进去哪里？我的窝里？还是…”Laurent舔了舔嘴唇，“我的里面？”  
“如果我说我都要呢？”

“好呀，那就来吧！”

于是Laurent就笑着为他的alpha腾出了位置。Mikele从窝的边角认出了铺在最底层的是Laurent的地毯，柔软且相当好洗。地毯上面铺的是冬天用的厚被子，厚被子上面应该是从他们床上拿的床单。如果Mikele没看错，Laurent的裤子和他的裤子拧在了一起，组成了不同组合，分成了几股堆在了床单上，和外套一起把窝的一边围了起来。有几条裤子则盖在了Laurent身上，和几件衣服一起。两人看电视用的毯子被塞在了墙边，其中一角还被压在了Laurent身下。Mikele看到了好几个枕头，大多数都放在Laurent旁边，而他只枕了一个枕头。金发的男人认出了这个枕头底下压着的浴巾和毛巾是之前挂在浴巾架上的那些。还有许许多多东西在这个窝里，然而在他想再看看之前他的omega就把他拉入了一个绵长的吻。

Mikele在这个吻之后用手指抚摸过Laurent的薄唇。他往下吻了吻Laurent的脖子上的腺体，引得他在他耳朵边上呻吟。金发的男人低头吻着Laurent的胸部，然后舔舐起他的乳头，每当他用牙齿蹭过挺立的乳尖时，Laurent都会情不自禁地颤抖并发出好听的声音。过了好一会儿，当Mikele想继续动作的时候，Laurent突然开口道：“让我来。”于是Mikele停下动作，满心期待Laurent接下来的打算。Omega把Mikele推到自己身下，他用膝盖支撑着自己往后退了一点，紧接着他用双手套弄起了alpha的阴茎，然后将它含入了口中。他仔细地用舌头在龟头上打着圈，又舔过整个柱身，再次把阴茎含入了嘴里，这次含得更深。Laurent用舌头舔着alpha的阴茎，手指揉弄着下面的两个囊袋。Mikele看着Laurent为他口交的模样，他用全力克制着自己，冲Laurent说：“我要射了！”Laurent抬眼看了Mikele一眼，然后更加卖力地舔吻起了他的阴茎，直到他射进了Laurent的嘴里。金发的男人看着他的omega将他的精液吞了下去，而后又舔了舔嘴唇，这副场景让他愈发口干舌燥。

Laurent躺到了Mikele身下，两腿大开着。 Alpha伸手摸进了Laurent的臀缝，那里早已湿透。由于发情期的关系，他的手指很容易就进入了那个贪婪的穴口。Omega的肉穴收缩着，因为发情期还有 alpha信息素和手指的刺激，不停地向外流出黏腻、有助于交合的液体。Mikele很快就加入了第二根手指，扩张着omega的后穴。“Mikele，Mikele，进来吧！”Laurent一边小幅度地动着他的腰，一边用急切的声音催促着Mikele。金发的男人轻笑了一声，拿起放在窝边上的避孕套，撕开包装然后将避孕套套在了自己的阴茎上，挺身将阴茎缓缓插入了Laurent的体内。身材比较高大的男人满足地喘息着，alpha在进入了之后没多久就或快或慢地抽插了起来。Mikele的阴茎不时地蹭过Laurent体内的敏感点，手上也没有停下，先是摸过他的腹部，而后再次抚弄他饱满的胸部。Omega的体内流出了更多的汁液， alpha粗长的阴茎顶着他的生殖腔口，发情期使得他的生殖腔较容易被进入，alpha的龟头进入他的生殖腔又退了出去，反反复复，顶弄操干得他浑身兴奋得颤抖，强烈的快感让他到达了高潮，射了出来 。Mikele将自己的阴茎抽出又顶了进去，在射精的瞬间咬上了Laurent的脖子上的腺体。在结还未消下去之前，两人保持着结合的姿势交换了几个吻，搂着对方在一片甜蜜的气氛中休息。

Laurent让自己沉浸在自家alpha的信息素当中。当结消下去，Mikele把阴茎从他的体内退出来的感觉使他呻吟了一声。 过了一小会儿，Mikele收拾好了用过的避孕套 。当金发的男人从新躺回Laurent的身边， omega将自己挪进了他的怀里 。

“怎么想到要在这里筑巢了？” 

“当然我也是会在床上筑巢的，但……偶尔就是想在奇怪的地方筑巢。有一次我还试图在浴缸里筑巢呢！然而浴缸太小了。”

“你以前住的地方的浴缸确实小，”Mikele停顿了一下，然后有些为难的说：“我们这儿的浴缸好像也不怎么大。”

“这倒无所谓，我也不是一定要在浴缸里筑巢。反正有你在的地方哪里都好。”

Mikele闻言感到无比幸福。他笑着搂紧了Laurent。

过了一会儿他问道：“想吃东西吗？我去给你弄点吃的。”他怀里的omega蹭了蹭他，然后点点头。

Laurent从一堆织物里面翻出了一些Mikele的衣裤，Mikele随手套上一件T恤和一条内裤。身材高大些的男人起身拉住了Mikele，在他脸上引上了一个吻，才满意地放开了他。

“我尽量快些回来。”Mikele向Laurent说道。

Laurent打了个哈欠，自家alpha的气息让他格外放松，他小声说了句：“好的，我等你。”说完又回到了他的窝里，把Mikele的外套抱在怀里。

Mikele高兴地走出了书房，心里琢磨着今晚要给Laurent做些什么吃的。

 

Fin


End file.
